Weapon (Final Fantasy VII)
The Weapons, also known as the WEAPON, are powerful monsters in the world of Final Fantasy VII. Created to defeat Jenova, the Weapons are massive bio-mechanical engines of destruction designed to protect the Planet. Although only five Weapons were featured in Final Fantasy VII, two more are introduced its extended universe. Each Weapon bears an appearance distinct to itself, and a few even appear to have elemental attributes. The Weapons are each hundreds of feet tall and massively powerful, with HP numbering in the six and seven digits for most of them. They are reminiscent of the giant monsters that appear in Japanese Kaiju films. Story The Weapons were created 2000 years ago when Jenova fell on the planet. In order to protect itself, the planet autonomously spawned the Weapons to fight Jenova. However, the Weapons ended up not being needed to defeat Jenova, as the Cetra were able to successfully seal her away. With the threat to the planet having been contained, the Weapons were crystallized in Mako, watching Jenova and awaiting the day when the planet would be endangered enough that they would be needed to protect it again. During the events of Final Fantasy VII, that day came. Sephiroth acquired the Black Materia, and used it to cast the Ultimate Black Magic, Meteor. Sensing the impending threat of Meteor, five of the Weapons awoke and broke free from their Mako cocoons. However, due to Sephiroth's energy barrier, the Weapons could not sense his presence and did not attack him. Unable to find Meteor's caller and destroy him, the Weapons went on a rampage. Their primary targets were Junon and Midgar, the two major areas of operation for the Shinra Electric Power Company and therefore the largest consumers of Mako energy, which in turn meant they were the greatest threats to the planet that the Weapons were able to combat. Between the combined forces of Cloud Strife and his allies, and Shinra, two of the five Weapons that were awakened were destroyed. The remaining three survived to be fought as optional bosses at the player's choosing. In addition to the five Weapons in Final Fantasy VII, two additional Weapons were introduced in later games. One serves as an optional boss, while the other serves as a final boss. Weapons Sapphire The first Weapon to make its presence known, Sapphire Weapon attacked Junon approximately one week after the Weapons awoke. Sapphire Weapon is aquatic in nature, with a long serpentine tail and a streamlined blue and purple body with fins. It has two arms, but no visible feet, seemingly indicating it cannot move on land. Emerging from the water and charging towards Junon, it was entirely immune to the Shinra military hardware being fired at it, until it took a point-blank blast from the Sister Ray Mako cannon. The cannon obliterated its head, leaving Sapphire Weapon's remains to sink into the water leaving a large crater on the ocean floor. In the Northern Crater, right before Cloud Strife gave Sephiroth the Black Materia, on the left half of the wall, there seems to be a face, it is most closely resembling an unshielded Sapphire Weapon, as it appears while attempting to destroy Junon with a huge blast. This is of no importance to the storyline, and serves as an Easter Egg. Ultimate The second Weapon, Ultimate Weapon emerged from the Northern Crater along with the other Weapons and disappeared into the sky. However it made its presence known when it attacked Mideel, the subsequent earthquake destroying the town. Ultimate Weapon is draconian in appearance, with four legs, two arms, wings, and a long tail and neck. Its coloring is black and purple. Cid Highwind and a few allies fought it, but it escaped and vanished. After Diamond Weapon was destroyed, Ultimate Weapon re-emerged and could be fought as an optional boss. After flying around the world and being fought at various places, it was destroyed near Cosmo Canyon and left a large crater that the player could use to access the Ancient Forest. Diamond The third Weapon, Diamond Weapon, appeared when Shinra moved the Sister Ray from Junon to Midgar, and emerged from the waters to the north and marched against the city. Diamond Weapon is roughly humanoid in appearance, with a distinct pair of feet, hands, shoulders, and a torso and head. It also possesses a covering over the back of its legs similar in appearance to a cloak or cape. Cloud Strife and his allies intervened to save the city and attacked the Weapon, but it was undefeated and continued on to Midgar. The Sister Ray, now powered by the eight Mako Reactors around the city, fired at Diamond Weapon, at the same time as Diamond Weapon unleashed a barrage of energy at Midgar. The Sister Ray’s beam pierced Diamond Weapon, knocking it far back and destroying it, and continuing on to pierce Sephiroth’s barrier over the Northern Crater. Diamond Weapon’s final assault impacted the Shinra Headquarters soon after, almost killing Rufus Shinra. Ruby The fourth Weapon, Ruby Weapon, can be seen in the FMV sequence emerging from the Northern Crater, but otherwise plays no role in the storyline. Ruby Weapon is, like Diamond Weapon, vaguely human in appearance with arms, legs, a torso and head. However, its limbs are elongated and misshapen beyond human proportions. Ruby Weapon appears in the desert around the Gold Saucer after Ultimate Weapon is defeated. It appears at first as an indistinguishable red fin moving under the sand, but once approached it erupts and attacks. Fighting it is entirely optional. Emerald The fifth Weapon, Emerald Weapon, can be seen in the FMV sequence emerging from the Northern Crater, but otherwise plays no role in the storyline. Emerald Weapon’s body is rather bizarre: It has a clearly visible head and two shoulder-like appendages, as well as what could be seen as a mouth. Otherwise, its body has two large leg-like extensions but without feet, and two large fins extending from its back. Emerald Weapon appears underwater in the ocean between Costa del Sol and Junon, and can be found as soon as the player acquires the submarine. It moves slowly and the player can outrun it easily, but approaching it quickly initiates a battle. Fighting it is entirely optional. Jade In Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, another Weapon was introduced, Jade Weapon. Jade Weapon is insectoid in appearance, with a green/blue/purple pair of wings with multiple short legs and a pair of antennae. Awakened by the destruction of Zirconiade by the Turks, Jade Weapon began to hunt down the Turks that were involved in Zirconiade's destruction. As Before Crisis was a mobile phone game, Jade Weapon would appear depending on where the player was in the real world. It could appear over Midgar, Cosmo Canyon, Icicle Inn, Junon, Costa del Sol, or Wutai. Omega In Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, the seventh and final Weapon, Omega, appeared. Unlike the other Weapons, meant to protect the planet, Omega only appears when the planet is in dire danger of being destroyed. At this time, it collects all of the Lifestream from the planet and leaves into space, transplanting the Lifestream to a new planet and leaving the old one a dying husk. Omega was forced to appear by Deepground and Weiss, under the control of Professor Hojo. Deepground rounded up and killed many people, tricking Omega into thinking the planet was in danger and thus appeared. Using the Protomateria, Hojo/Weiss was able to tap into Omega's powers, but Vincent Valentine summoned the power of Omega's messenger, Chaos, and was able to defeat Hojo/Weiss. Hojo's influence over Weiss is then broken when his brother Nero merges with him. However, Omega had still been called, and Vincent was forced to destroy it to save the planet. Trivia *In the original English translation(s) of Final Fantasy VII, "WEAPON" is treated as an invariant noun. *According to the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega, during Final Fantasy VII's early development, the weapons were originally not created by the Planet, but in fact, were monsters created by Sephiroth himself. *During Zack's time wandering through Banora underground in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, there is a Weapon that is visible hiding behind a few crystals. However, due to its location, the player is not able to get closer, due to it being outside of the map. Upon further examination, it appears to be Emerald Weapon. This Weapon serves only as an easter egg. en:Weapon (Final Fantasy VII) Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII